Tearing Down Walls
by LaneWar511
Summary: Aubrey Posen is different, but Chloe doesn't care. g!p, oneshot, Chaubrey


It was impossible to not like Chloe Beale, so when she started college, she wondered how her roommate stayed so distant. Aubrey Posen completely shut her out from the moment they met, and it upset her. Everyone needed a friend, and Aubrey didn't have any.

Four weeks after the start of the year, though, Chloe found out that the blonde had a pretty good reason for shutting her out. She had barged into Aubrey's shower to borrow her shampoo one night and found out that her roommate had something between her legs that most females shouldn't.

Aubrey managed to avoid her for two weeks straight (Chloe would later find out that she stayed in a hotel) before she came back to the dorm room and Chloe apologized and told her that it was okay and she wasn't going to judge her. For the first time since Chloe met her, Aubrey Posen let her walls down.

She immediately regretted it, because Chloe's lack of social boundaries and her infinite curiosity caused Aubrey to be constantly under fire of questions. The blonde realized that her peppy roommate wasn't going to give up (ever), so she hesitantly started to answer some, but stopped when Chloe got to "Do you ever jerk off?" The blonde donned a pair of headphones and tuned the redhead out for the rest of the night, leaving the poor ginger confused at what she'd done wrong.

Despite her odd condition, Aubrey was surprisingly feminine the majority of the time (the minority of the time, she was completely masculine, but this was never in public and usually only in front of Chloe). Chloe wondered how she could pull off that tight pair of skinny jeans, especially with the size of what she was packing (it was definitely larger than anything Chloe had ever seen before). She wore skirts and dresses wonderfully, and she was very beautiful. Guys always chased after her at parties, and she ruthlessly shot each and every one of them down. This intrigued Chloe, and after a little bit of probing, she found out that Aubrey was definitely _not_ interested in men.

It was at this point that Chloe realized that she was starting to develop a major crush on her roommate. That summer, she let the idea marinate in her brain. Chloe was openly bisexual, and Aubrey was like a dream come true for her. She was awfully pretty and sexy at the same time. Her personality had its flaws, but that made her human.

So, Chloe decided to start making advances in her sophomore year.

They had joined the Bellas in freshman year, and the returned in their sophomore year. The new captain, Alice, was harsh and cruel, and left Aubrey extremely stressed out. On top of that, the blonde's law classes were steadily getting harder and harder. It wasn't often that Chloe would come home after a night of partying and find Aubrey knocked out in her bed in nothing but a tank top and boxers, snoring like a chainsaw. It was extremely adorable, and it only made Chloe want her even more.

These long, stressful nights led to some interesting events in the morning. Unlike in her freshman year, Aubrey didn't have a class right away in the morning. Before, she would wake up at the butt crack of dawn and shower before Chloe was even close to waking up. Now, she usually slept in until at least nine. Chloe woke up at eight to go on her morning run, and often found Aubrey still asleep in some mildly embarrassing situations. Although it was sort of funny, it was still pretty awkward to wake up and find your roommate still snoring with a bad case of morning wood. When Aubrey would wake up and find Chloe gone and a tent in her boxers, she would dart off to the dorm bathrooms for a cold shower as fast as she could. She realized that Chloe was probably seeing some things she didn't need to see every morning, but Aubrey couldn't wake up at seven every day and calm herself down because she needed her sleep and there was no way that she would be able to go back to bed if she did that. Eventually, she apologized to Chloe, and Chloe promptly responded with "Oh, Bree! It's fine. I mean, it's only natural!" to which Aubrey's face turned a color red that could only be rivaled by a stop sign.

During her freshman year, Aubrey always dressed fabulously. Each day, her outfit was sharp and fancy, and Chloe applauded her fashion sense. This year, however, she was starting to get a little more into the college habit of "bumming", or dressing like a complete slob. At least twice a week she showed up to class in a hoodie and loose pajama bottoms. Chloe had been doing that for a while, though; it's not like art majors needed to look sharp every day anyways. She knew at least five people who didn't wear pants unless they had to.

Chloe started to notice that Aubrey was buying less and less super tight pants and more and more loose fitting jeans. She knew that the blonde had to be tucking it a lot because if she didn't there would have been a large, unsightly bulge in the front of her pants all the time. Nowadays, though, she found Aubrey wearing looser pants a lot more. She guessed that the stress from her classes was overwhelming her and she needed a break from trying to look like a supermodel all the time. Besides, Chloe knew that whatever Aubrey had been doing to hide it _had _to be at least a little bit uncomfortable.

Chloe's advances had, for the most part, been shrugged off by Aubrey. The blonde wasn't rejecting her; she was completely oblivious to her. The ginger realized that Aubrey's classes were stressing her out and Alice was as well. She decided to let it slide for the second half of the year and pick it up again junior year, when the two would have their own apartment.

Determined to make herself obvious, Chloe started out on the first day of junior year in a ridiculously low cut shirt and the tightest pair of jeans she owned. Aubrey didn't necessarily say anything about it to her, but she could see the taller girl checking her out about every ten minutes. Chloe caught her staring at one point, and Aubrey looked away, flustered. Chloe was definitely accomplishing her mission. She had her eye on a specific date: Hood Night. There, she would really make her move.

Aca-Initiation Night, otherwise known as Hood Night, was a joyous and wonderful occasion. Much alcohol was drunk and many songs were sung. Chloe had almost forgotten about Aubrey until she found the blonde woman sitting off in the stone bleachers by herself. Chloe, mildly buzzed, frowned and clambered over to her.

"Aubrey, why are you all by yourself?"

"No reason." Aubrey wasn't making eye contact with her.

"Dance with me."

"Chloe-"

"We don't even have to go down to the dance floor, Bree!" She straddled the blonde. "We can just stay here," she whispered into Aubrey's ear.

The feeling of hot breath on her ear made Aubrey shiver. She was beginning to realize that this was only going to end one way. "Chlo, let's go home, okay?"

"If you say so," said Chloe, defeated.

Aubrey had started to realize that Chloe was coming on to her at some point over the summer. When she realized that she might be feeling the same way, she got a little scared. Tonight, though, she realized that she couldn't keep dodging it, especially when she now wanted it so badly.

When they arrived at the apartment, Chloe went straight to the bathroom. She could hold her liquor, but it went straight through her, much like Gatorade. Aubrey sat down on the couch and turned on the TV, fiddling with the waistband of her jeans. Her _men's _jeans. She'd bought them on a shopping trip with her ever so supporting and loving brother, Ace. Because of her special condition, she'd always felt closer to him than her two sisters. She had been completely physically female until she turned twelve. When it happened, she was too scared to tell her parents or her sisters, so she went to him. He helped her through the changes. He helped her tell her parents. He helped her when her father got upset and hit her. He understood when she asked him to go with her to buy underwear. He understood when she started to get tired of tucking, and he understood when she started buying looser pants. He understood when women's jeans stopped working so well for her, and he understood when she wanted someone to go with her into the men's section because she was nervous. He understood most of her problems better, and he definitely understood when she told him about Chloe. There were only a few people that she didn't have to hide from, and Ace was one of them. He was her rock, her best friend, her guiding light. When he told her that she should go after Chloe because she didn't run away, she took him very seriously.

Chloe emerged from the bathroom smiling. Aubrey couldn't help but smile in return; the redhead had that kind of effect on people. She was suddenly straddling Aubrey again, in the same position they'd been before they left.

"Turn off the TV," she said huskily. Aubrey did. She had a feeling that she wouldn't want to be distracted.

They looked at each other for a moment before Aubrey surprisingly made the first move. She pressed her lips against Chloe's. Her teeth scraped against the ginger's bottom lip, causing her to gasp and giving Aubrey the opportunity to slip her tongue in. Chloe melted into the blonde. She was finally getting what she'd been wanting for the past two years. Aubrey's mouth separated from Chloe's, leaving the smaller girl disappointed until Aubrey began to kiss a trail down her neck, sucking on it as she went. Chloe whimpered as she nipped a particularly sensitive spot.

The entire time, Chloe had been rhythmically grinding her hips against Aubrey, and it was definitely affecting her. The redhead started to feel a growing bulge underneath her, and she continued to grind against it, knowing how much it drove Aubrey crazy. Her hands reached for the taller girl's fly and she struggled to undo it during the onslaught of bites and kisses that seemed to be hitting every single sensitive spot on Chloe. Before she knew it, Aubrey was tugging the ginger's shirt off and continuing down the girl's chest as she undid the clasp of her bra. It too was gone quickly and the blonde ran a thumb over one of her nipples while taking the other in her mouth, eliciting a deep moan from Chloe.

"God, Bree!" she exclaimed. "You really know how to wind me up."

Aubrey chuckled and gave the other nipple the same treatment before continuing down her stomach. She stood up, Chloe's legs wrapped around her midsection and her arms around her neck. In an amazing feat of strength, she walked over to her bedroom and kicked the door shut behind her, dropping the ginger on her bed.

"No sex on the couch," she said breathily. She tugged off her pants and shirt, tossing them haphazardly on the floor. While she unhooked her own bra, Chloe pulled off her jeans, leaving her in a pair of blue boyshorts.

When Aubrey returned to the bed, Chloe pushed her down on her back and yanked down her boxers. She didn't have a ruler, but she was guessing that Aubrey was a good twelve inches long. She licked the tip, causing Aubrey to groan.

"Chloe, you're killing me!"

Chloe smiled and took the tip into her mouth, tracing patterns on it with her tongue. After what felt like an eternity to Aubrey, she began to take more into her mouth, bobbing up and down. Just as Aubrey was about to go over the edge, she stopped.

"Chloe! What the fuck?" she whined.

The redhead had pulled off her boyshorts and was straddling her once more, positioning herself over Aubrey's rock hard member. Slowly, she impaled herself on it, moaning as she felt the blonde's entire length inside of her. Aubrey flipped her over onto her back and began thrusting into her. As Aubrey suspected, Chloe was very verbal. Each thrust earned a moan, and she sped up, feeling her climax coming near.

"Fuck, Chloe, I'm gonna…!"

Right before she went over, she got a little off rhythm. Chloe shuddered underneath her, coming almost at the same time. It was a glorious release for Aubrey, who had been dying to do this all summer. When it was over, she slid out of Chloe and collapsed beside her, sweat glistening on her bare skin.

* * *

"So, you must be the elusive Chloe!" Ace Posen clapped the ginger on the back with enough force to almost knock her to the ground. "Bree-Bree's told me a lot about you."

Aubrey cringes at the sound of his dreaded nickname for her. "Ace, don't hurt her."

"I'm fine, _Bree-Bree_," Chloe sneers.

The blonde huffs. "Thank you _so_ _much_ for letting her in on that one, Ace."

"Gotta tease my baby sister! It's a part of life."

After puking her way to the bottom and disappointing Alice for the last time, Aubrey decided to get her mind off of it and take Aubrey to meet her brother. Ace lived in South Carolina and worked as a personal trainer. He was everything you'd expect in Aubrey's brother: tall, muscular, with clean cut blond hair and blue eyes. They were staying at his beach house in Hilton Head. Chloe was ecstatic to spend time with her girlfriend's brother.

_Girlfriend. _Ever since Hood Night, the relationship between the two had evolved into something more. They were quiet about it at first, but eventually it was Aubrey who got tired of hiding it. They had their ups and downs, but the two were apparently made for each other.

From the moment they left Atlanta, Aubrey had stopped keeping up feminine appearances. She was currently wearing a girl's cut t-shirt (which was obviously Chloe's because Aubrey would never intentionally own something with Pikachu on it) and a pair of baggy cargo shorts that came down past her knees.

"Gotta pee," says Chloe, ducking into the bathroom. It was no surprise, seeing as the ginger had downed at least three bottles of Gatorade (her favorite non-alcoholic beverage) on the way there. Ace looked at Aubrey, who was shifting her weight from one foot to another.

"Aubrey, about the thing at Finals-"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Look, I just want you to know that it's okay," he said. "It wasn't your fault. You got nervous; that's to be expected. You just had a medical issue."

"Everything's a medical issue with me!" Aubrey threw her hands up in the air.

"It was a freak testosterone spike, Bree. It could happen to anyone."

"But it happened to _me_! _I'm _fucked up! Now whenever I get nervous I projectile vomit all over everything! What's next? Cancer?"

"Look at that bathroom," he says seriously. "There is a girl in that bathroom that cares about you, that loves you no matter what. She didn't run away. You're not fucked up." Ace put a hand on her shoulder. "Look at the bright side, Bree: you don't have to deal with PMS or the pain of childbirth."

"Did someone say the pain of childbirth?" Chloe was walking out of the bathroom. "Oh my god, is your brother flip-flopped too? Does he have a vagina? Is he pregnant?"

"No! For god's sake, I have a dick!" he exclaimed.

Chloe giggled. "I believe you. I was just teasing. So what's this about the pain of childbirth?"

"He's telling me that I'm lucky because I won't have to experience it. It's his weird way of trying to make me feel better."

Chloe kisses her cheek. "Did that make you feel better?"

Aubrey blushes. "Yes."

"Look, Bree, we're gonna make it back to Finals next year, alright? It's our year. We'll find some killer girls and rock the a capella world."

"Whatever you say, Chlo."

Ace cleared his throat. "So, wanna head out to the beach?"

"Sure thing, Ace."

* * *

Aubrey sighed for what seemed like the tenth time that night. It was late and she was frustrated.

"Baby, what is it?" Chloe asked, sliding her arms around her girlfriend.

"The Bellas are just stressing me out. I butt heads with Beca so much it drives me nuts. Why won't she just listen to me?"

"She's got a point, babe."

"I know, but she doesn't have to be a bitch about it."

Chloe bit her lip and thought about telling Aubrey what she was going to tell her at the beginning of the year. "Bree?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember how I told you I invaded her shower?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"She's like you."

Aubrey froze. "You mean…?"

"She's got a massive dick."

"You're kidding, right? So she wasn't joking when I asked her about her toner…" Aubrey sighed again.

"She's got her walls up, Bree. You know how it is," said Chloe. "You should talk to her."

"Like she's going to take advice from me."

"You'd be surprised. You know where she's coming from, after all." Aubrey sighed again. Chloe scowled. "Will you stop that? It's driving me insane!"

Aubrey whirled around in her desk chair and kissed the ginger. "I'll talk to her. It doesn't mean I'm going to let her change the set, but I'll talk to her."

"Good girl," the redhead purred. "Come to bed."

"If you insist."


End file.
